Of Mikos and Demons
by hana reikon
Summary: Kagome wakes and is pulled by some unseen force to a clearing where she finds Sesshomaru injured and heals him. Inuyasha feeling betrayed attacks Kagome leaving Sesshomaru to defend her. Follow as Kagome and Sesshomaru find themselves in the most unlikely of love stories where Kagome finds her own strength.
1. Chapter 1

An: I have decided to take down and restart the story. I was not entirely happy with the original so I want to keep most but do some major reworking on the piece. I will post as it comes together. Thanks so much for those who followed the original and choose to read this one as well.

OF MIKOS AND DEMONS

Chapter 1

Kagome woke from a sound sleep with a gasp, it felt as if something or someone was calling to her. She sat up looking around puzzled by the odd tugging feeling that did not recede. It felt as though there was a string attached to her pulling her towards something. Untangling herself from Shippo she carefully tucked him back in to guard against the cold. Looking around she saw that once again Inuyasha was missing from their little group and sighed softly. Moving quietly through the camp so as not to wake the others she followed the tug wondering if the hanyou had gotten himself into some type of trouble.

She walked through the forest for about twenty minutes before she began to feel the vibrating tug grow stronger. Hurrying forward she gasped at the grizzly sight she found "Oh dear goddess what happened to you Sesshomaru!"

The small clearing looked as if it had been painted with blood with the demon lord propped up against a tree in the middle looking for all the world like Aries himself just resting after a battle. He snarled loud and low as she approached his eyes opening to reveal the ruby red gaze of his beast having taken over. Remembering what Sango had said about inu demons she quickly slunk to her belly whining low in her throat in entreaty to come nearer. Slowly the red retreated leaving the familiar amber. "You may come forward miko."

"I can help you if you will allow it. Raising Shippo I have managed to learn how to heal demon injuries without purification." At his nod she murmured for him to close his eyes and relax as she stripped what was left of his top. Laying her hands lightly on his chest she sent a prayer to the goddess before focusing on him. She closed her eyes allowing a picture of him whole and healthy the first time they had met to enter her mind. She never let it waver holding her powers at the surface channeling them into him as the picture became more solid in her mind she knew that he was healing.

Sesshomaru felt a warmth fill him like nothing ever had it was what these humans must call love. 'If this is love I begin to see why these silly ningen are so willing to throw away their lives to defend it.' He thought idly. As he sat there he could literally feel his body begin to knit itself back together under the mikos care and relaxed into a near sleep like haze.

Kagome finally felt that he healing was done the demon lord whole again her body shook with the amount of strength she had used making her feel faint. Opening her eyes she saw that he was fine and somehow she had even returned his other arm to him. Smiling softly she put up a barrier before collapsing onto Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came awake when the miko fell awkwardly into his side resting partially on him and partly the tree. "Stupid human did too much at once." He moved to pick her up gasping when both hands came up healthy and whole. "You are full of surprises little human I look forward to learning more about you." Looking around he saw the barrier and smirked at least she had been intelligent enough to take safety measures before passing out.

Inuyasha and the group had woken finding a member of their group missing and gone looking for her at day break. Inuyasha swore to himself about Kagome being a stupid woman and how she needed to take more after Kikyo as he got further and further ahead of the group. He caught the scent of her miko magic and his brother rushing in to the rescue before thinking things over.

Kagome woke warm and comfortable stretching carefully her mouth pouting a bit in confusion when she felt the fur wrapped around her and the warm being that was pillowing her head. She sat up carefully and found herself looking into amber eyes and nearly relaxed until she saw the crescent moon as well. Scrambling back she apologized quickly panicking that she has somehow ended up sleeping on the demon that had at one point tried to kill her.

"Miko calm down the scent of your fear offends this Sesshomaru." He stated flatly. "I merely made you more comfortable after you healed me, you have my thanks miko."

Sighing in relief, "You are more than welcome Sesshomaru Sama; if you will excuse me I need to find my way back to camp before Inuyasha finds me gone."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed thundering into the clearing grabbing Kagome and tossing her behind him without paying attention to the fact that his claws had cut her wrist open. "Stay the hell away from her you bastard I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Says the hanyou who injures the very human he is attempting to protect. She saved this ones life hanyou. She healed me from a mortal wound and gave me back my arm I owe her a debt" Sesshomaru's voice dripping sarcasm and disdain.

"What the fuck is he talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't know how to explain it but something called me to him. I woke from a sound sleep knowing that I was needed. Honestly at first I thought you had gone off and gotten yourself injured or something so I followed the tugging and found Sesshomaru. I healed him and put up a barrier to protect us last night that's all!" She shouted back.

"You bitch! How could you heal him after he tried to kill us so many times? Why would you betray me with how many times I have protected your useless hide?"

"I couldn't just let him die! What kind of person would I be if I just left him there to bleed out. He has people that depend on him to survive Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha slapped her hard his claws leaving gashes in her face. She looked stunned tears running down her face. "How could you Inuyasha, you promised to protect me."

Inuyasha snarled "Consider it your punishment bitch." He began moving forward to grab her but found Sesshomaru blocking his path.

"Get out of my way the wench is mine to protect." Inuyasha ranted loudly a red ring developing around his eyes.

Kagome gripped onto Sesshomaru's clothing hiding behind him trembling slightly. "You have the very one you claim is yours to protect cowering behind this Sesshomaru in fear hanyou. My debt demands that I take her from you. Even if it did not I would take her from you father would be ashamed at how you treat your pack. If you stand in my way I will kill you."

The rest of Inuyasha's group chose that moment to enter the clearing Shippo scrambling to his mother figure. "Mamma what happened I can smell your blood!" He glared up at Sesshomaru from his mother's shoulder, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The hanyou is responsible for her current injuries." Sesshomaru said simply.

The group looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Surely there is a mistake here Inuyasha would never hurt lady Kagome." Miroku muttered.

"He is telling the truth Miroku. Inuyasha slapped me." Slowly she lowered her hand showing them her wounded face.

"Oh god Kagome your face how could he!" Sango turned on Inuyasha. "How dare you, she has done nothing but accept you and help you every step of the way." Calmly she drew her katana walking toward him with purpose.

"Slayer, stop the hanyou is mine. He has harmed that which is now under my protection." Sickly green poison began to drip from his claws a small smirk appearing on his face.

Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's clothing throwing her arms around him "Please don't kill him lord Sesshomaru. He was wrong but he was my friend spare him I beg you."

"Was miko?"

"I am done with the hanyou. He attacked me, and has hurt me for the last time. He may go find his dead clay bitch now if he wants to continue looking for shards." Coming to stand beside Sesshomaru, "just remember this hanyou if you collect shards at some point I will have to collect them from you. If you fight us at that point I will not hesitate to purify your ass to the lowest level of hell and beyond the point of reincarnation."

The group looked at her in shock she had spoken so calmly at the thought of killing her once friend that they were not sure that this was their friend. Inuyasha shook it off. "Bitch you will give me the shards they are mine they and you belong to me."

"I belong to no one you son of a bitch and I have taken quite enough from you. I have tried to conform to the behavior of this place long enough! I am not some weak woman to follow like this I was raised to be a strong independent woman where I came from. If you so much as show me your face before it is time for me to complete the jewel I swear to the fucking goddess that I will kill you myself. "Turning to the rest of the group, "you all are welcome to choose who you will travel with."

"I am traveling with you mom.. I.. I mean Kagome." Shippo stuttered at accidentally calling her mom.

"You are my son do not ever call me by Kagome again" Kagome smiled softly at the young kit who nearly choked her in his enthusiasm to hug her.

"I will to lady Kagome."

"As will I" Sango said.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Inuyasha shrieked unable to believe his entire pack was deserting him.

"Sit boy! Sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome screamed. Turning to Sesshomaru "Will you please take the rest of my pack into your protection and allow them to stay with me Sesshomaru Sama?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded not showing the growing respect he had for the small human woman. He led them away from the whole that held Inuyasha's unconscious twitching body not stopping until they reached a nearby stream. "We will camp here for the night slayer please help the miko to look after her wounds."

Kagome knelt by the stream gingerly cleaning the deep gashes on her face. Tears of pain streamed as she did so making the pain all the worse for the salty tears getting into the open wounds. Sango sat unpacking things they would need from the first aid kit tears lighting her eyes for her sister.

"Sango I can't see the wounds.. How bad? Will they scar horribly?" Kagome's voice shook.

"Oh Kagome I wish that I could say no, but there will be scars. Those wounds are deep and terrible." Sango whispered gasping when she noticed the blood running down Kagome's arm. "You didn't tell me you had other injuries this gash is bad and far too close to the artery you could have bled out in your sleep without any of us even knowing about it. Are there anymore that I need to know about?" Sango sat back slightly looking her over for other injuries.

"No there are no other injuries Sango I had forgotten all about it in all the commotion going on Inuyasha did that when he initially grabbed me thinking Sesshomaru was going to hurt me.

"This is my fault Sango I have depended on all of you to protect me. I let Inuyasha believe he had the right to control me. If I had been myself from the beginning I would have left the instant he had started to act that way towards me. The thing is I can't regret it. If I had tried to search down the shards on my own I would have died. I would never have met the sister I have always wanted or found the son of my heart. The fact that I have no regrets even after this, it makes me feel even weaker." Kagome sobbed.

"That does not make you weak, but strong! It takes a strong person to admit something like that. The question dear sister is what do you plan to do about it?" Sango prodded.

"Sango I know I was not born to your village and there are rules, but would you please train me to fight?"

Sango grabbed her sister holding her tight to her tears slipping through her tightly closed eyes. "I was hoping that you would ask honestly. I would be honored to pass on the ways of the slayer to a miko like you. It would bring my family great honor to have the shikon miko as a sister."

Sesshomaru chose that moment to make himself known "Miko." He called out coming forward. "I came to treat your wounds."

"Thank you my lord, but Sango is looking after it for me."

"I can ensure that there are no scars miko." He stated.

"Honestly I want the scars. They will be a reminder of what happens when I am unable to care for myself. Sango has agreed to train me this wound, those scars they will remind me to be strong through that training and beyond." Kagome shocked them both.

"That is an honorable decision miko. You surprise me over and over. Tomorrow we will leave to meet up with my group then if your decision to train stands I think that you and your group should travel to the western palace with me. There your group can rest and train for a while before continuing the search for the shikon jewel."

Kagome looked questioning at Sango. "What do you think?"

"In a month with hard work we could get a good base on your training and continue while we travel after that." Sango smiled widely.

"It looks as if we will be coming with you my lord. Thank you for your kind invitation." Kagome bowed slightly.

When Kagome returned to camp her face was bandaged and she had taken something for the pain. "Guys I am going to get some rest if you don't mind I took something to help with the pain, but it is making me sleepy."

"It's alright momma go to sleep we will watch over you." Shippo snuggled into his mother's arms happily.

Kagome shivered even in her blankets as the cold night went on. Sesshomaru moved the girl to his lap covering her with his tail. He smirked as she and the kit snuggled deeply into his fur. "I know that you are awake and staring at me slayer. What is it you want to ask?"

"What is it that you plan to get out of this? Kagome has been hurt too many times I will not allow it again while I breathe." Sango's voice shook with emotion.

"You feel as though you have failed her slayer but in truth all of this has been a catalyst to make her stronger. You have nothing to fear that I will bring her harm. I feel as you do she will come to no harm while this Sesshomaru lives. She saved me even when I would have asked why or what was in it for her, but she is not that kind of being now is she. I owe her a debt. I find though that I want to know her better. I no longer look at her as ningen or miko she just is. My curiosity and protective instincts have been aroused." Sesshomaru answered.

"She doesn't ever think about the past or her own safety when it comes to others she just helps regardless of any danger. All of us in this group owe her in some way, and have been adopted into her family our pack was never Inuyasha's it was Kagome we followed. I tried to kill her, Miroku kidnapped her, and Shippo stole from her nearly getting her killed in the process. Look at us now sister, brother, and son. It makes me wonder though lord Sesshomaru, what part of this little family will you take." Sango snuggled back down into her bedding satisfied with his answers leaving the demon to his thoughts.

Sesshomaru watched the girl get back up again for what had to be at least the hundredth time that day every time it took a bit more to knock her down though, every time it took longer for her to go down. He could see the bruises and the pain in her face but the girl refused to give up. Finally while her back was to them he signaled the slayer. It had become their habit for her to pretend to be tired so that they could force the miko to rest.

"I'm tired Kagome lets go soak in the hot spring." They were only a day away from the palace of the western lands.

Kagome sank into the water with a happy sigh letting it soothe her muscles. "You know Sango I am honestly pleasantly surprised at Sesshomaru's lands. I half expected there to be no human settlements at all and if there were any I did not expect them to be so well tended. The peasants have good lives and are well taken care of."

"Well he does get fierce over what is his so I guess it should not be too surprising. The people within his territory are under his protection and he takes those responsibilities very seriously as we have already seen." Sango answered.

"I had not realized just how much I allowed Inuyasha's judgment to sway me. I was a fool to take so much on faith knowing what Inuyasha is like. I admit that Sesshomaru is cold and fierce, but he is a good man. It is amazing how we got the two brothers so backwards isn't it?" Kagome giggled.

Sango looked askance at her sister. "Exactly what are your feelings toward Sesshomaru really Kagome? Are you falling for him? After the way you have been treated for so long it would be understandable that his kind treatment would turn your head."

Sesshomaru sitting close by keeping an ear out to the girls perked up listening closely. "Well I don't know to be honest, my feelings are very confused. I grow more attached to him every day. I am attracted to him, but I know he is not fond of humans and hates hanyou. I guess you could say that I am attempting to avoid falling for him. I wouldn't want to fall for someone and have that person feel obliged to take me on and resent me for it or have any children that would come from hated by their own father." Kagome blushed hotly.

"You say that, but you sleep curled into him every night." Sango teased getting splashed for her trouble.

'Attempting to avoid falling for me that human is so odd that I can never figure her out. I can say that I feel the same way honestly. I don't even think of her as human anymore just a woman.' Sesshomaru thought idly.

Kagome made it a point to sleep separate from Sesshomaru that night. After everyone was asleep she cast a barrier over the camp and went back to the hot springs. Sitting on the heated rocks she concentrated on the power inside of her. Training her body would mean nothing if she did not train her power as well. At the moment all she could do in combat were barriers and arrows filled with power. She needed to have better control than that if she wanted to defend herself.

Holding a pebble she picked up she found the stream of power inside of her directing it slowly coaching it until she could channel it directing this part of her powers was so much more difficult than using her healing abilities. She was panting and sweating, but she was very proud of the small pebble that was glowing brightly in her hand. Soon she managed to channel it into her dagger and into a sphere that she could throw directly. Curious she found a dying tree and began to channel her powers into it singing to it softly. She began to see images of village children happily playing among its branches or sleeping at its base. She saw the attack that had wounded it and left it an empty shell.

Opening her eyes she saw that it was in glowing health now. She could hear its spirit singing back to her. "I had heard of people like you but I have never honestly seen that kind of power used. I wonder if you even realize how very special you are." Sesshomaru came up behind her.

Kagome shrieked loudly holding her chest shrinking back against the tree. "Don't scare me like that Sesshomaru!"

"You have not answered my question miko."

"You already knew I had the ability to heal Sesshomaru. I am just like every other miko." Kagome shrugged.

"That is where you are wrong. What you just did with the tree, you sang to its spirit and combined it with your own until it was healed. That is not miko ability but one uniquely your own."

"That is not possible Sesshomaru I am human and from the future where there is not even such a thing as demons. Even our mikos are for show since they don't have to fight anymore their powers lay dormant. There is no way that I am something more than an ordinary miko it is not possible" Kagome stuttered out.

Sesshomaru let it go knowing he was going to get nowhere with the little miko. "Come you need to rest miko." He picked her up carrying her back to camp before she could protest. Once there he handed her the kit before settling both of them in his lap with his tail covering them.

"We can sleep by the fire in my blankets to keep us warm.."

Sesshomaru cut her off. "I have found that I like this method of sleeping miko. I am a dog after all and we are very social animals."

The next morning it only took a few more hours travel to reach the palace. It was beautiful built like it rose up out of a fairy tale book. Kagome looked around her amazed at the beauty. She felt a lot of demon energy at the gate and though Sesshomaru passed with no issues the rest of the group was barred from entering.

"Please let us pass we are traveling with Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said kindly.

"Our lord only travels with one of your kind and she is a small girl." The guard sneered at the human his weapon tracing along Kagome's neck to her collar line. "You are a pretty thing though if you want into the palace I suppose I could find work for you for a while warming my bed."

The guards head was suddenly missing and Kagome was sprayed with blood as his head was suddenly removed from his body. Kagome shrieked looking up in shock at a red eyed Sesshomaru.

He picked her up holding her possessively "Does anyone else want to insult or impede this Sesshomaru's pack?"

"Come I will show you all to your rooms." He said absently as he began to walk.

After everyone had been shown to their room Kagome found herself still in Sesshomaru's arms. He had brought them to what had to be his bed chamber. The bed looked to be big enough to hold his demon form and was covered in fine white furs and silk. The room elegant in white with silver accents had doors leading to a private bath and a dressing room. She was about to ask him why he had brought her here when he bent his head to her and ran his tongue over her cheek cleaning the blood. "Sesshomaru what are you doing!"

His answer was merely a chuffing growl as he continued to clean her leaving Kagome blushing madly but not being able to break out of his hold. When she was clean he sat her carefully on the edge of the bed before transforming and crawling into bed. The huge dog used a paw to pull her closer laying his head next to her and curling his body protectively around her. She settled down to sleep mumbling about silly dogs and their stupid pack habits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke warm and comfortable against a now human Sesshomaru mewling lightly she stretched not really wanting to move turning in Sesshomaru arms she looked shyly at him with wide sapphire eyes full of question and hesitant desire she nuzzled against his chest enjoying his closeness. Her thigh brushed against something hard instead of making her uncomfortable it sent a burst of heat through her body.

Smelling the burst of arousal from her Sesshomaru moved over her kissing her softly with a chuffing pleasured growl. Feeling her hesitance he moved his mouth gently over hers until she began to respond. His hands began to wander her beautiful body loving how she moved against him mewling in response. Smiling against her lips "I think we have you wrong miko it seems that we have more than one neko in the group."

She blushed hotly not quite knowing what to do with that comment, before she had too much time to think he was kissing her hotly again. Her eyes closed opening to him her hands slipping over his shoulders only now realizing that the gorgeous creature above her was naked. Running her nails over his back arching into him she felt like begging him never to stop. She was startled when he snarled savagely pushing her behind him.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned at the sudden change in his behavior.

Tears came to her eyes when she managed to look past Sesshomaru to see Jaken. She suddenly realized what she must look like still half dressed in yesterday's clothing in the bed of a naked youkai lord. She was brought back to the attention of Jaken when he began to shriek about the stupid human who thought she had the right to be in his glorious lords bed. Not giving Sesshomaru time to react after hiding her from Jaken she stumbled from the bed fleeing the room. After Inuyasha she knew better than to think she was good enough for someone like Sesshomaru.

She asked a servant for her things and the bath house and quickly took a bath and redressed. Wandering into the gardens she found her friends. It did not take Shippo long to notice her and fly into her arms knocking her to the ground. "Mama I was worried about you last night! I don't like to sleep without you."

"I'm sorry baby some silly dog decided I made a good snuggle toy and wouldn't let me go." Kagome muttered.

Shippo giggled. "Sesshomaru decided he wanted to go to bed early huh?"

Kagome turned blood red looking around she spotted a familiar adorable little girl to help her avoid the situation. "Rin you have gotten so big!"

"Kagome nee chan!" The little girl flung herself at her. Kagome caught the little girl into her arms laughing and happy she was already on the ground.

"You know you two are getting too big to hurdle into me like that. Fragile human woman remember!" Kagome laughed.

"Tell us a story mama!" Shippo begged pretending not to have heard her earning himself a nuggie.

Kagome laughed and with a child in each arm went to sit under the shade of a tree near a small koi pond. Motioning her other friends over she asked what kind of story everyone wanted. She loved having her friends close and did not mind telling a story to entertain them for a while.

"Nothing girlie!" Shippo sneered.

"Something with a princess," Rin begged.

"Hmmm well how about a compromise? My favorite story when I was a child was about a princess under a curse by an evil witch and the charming handsome prince that must fight the wicked sorceress to save her from her curse." Kagome asked.

The kids cuddled close while Sango, and Miroku found their respective spots to relax and listen to the story. "It all began with a beautiful kingdom.." Kagome got lost in the story telling it in an animated way that held her little audience captive. She smiled when the children protested loudly when the curse over took the young princess and she fell into a deep sleep. When the story was over the children yawned loudly and before they knew it everyone was sleeping peacefully for an afternoon nap.

Kagome woke suddenly when she felt someone trying to shift one of the children away from her. Without thought she blasted them away from her group erecting a barrier to keep them out. "Who is there?"

"Miko this Sesshomaru only meant to take his pack in doors where it is comfortable. It will rain soon and I do not want anyone to be ill under my care." He growled obviously annoyed.

The barrier instantly dropped. "I am so sorry I should have made sure what was going on before I attacked I panicked. Are you alright my lord?"

"I am fine. Minor burns that I more than deserved. You are surrounded by pack I should have alerted you to my presence before I tried to move those you unconsciously guard. We do need to work on the fact that you did not sense me until I went to move them though." He smirked. "I heard a bit of your story miko this one believes that you have the gift of bard within you."

Kagome blushed shaking her head. "I was just helping my friends to pass the time on a warm afternoon."

"You had all those around you enraptured even myself until I was called away." He said simply.

"What happened this morning?" She asked suddenly before she could lose her nerve.

"Were you really that ashamed to be found with me? I know that I should have gotten up when I woke, but.."

"Hush miko" He laid a finger against her lips to stop her rambling. "I understand how you could have seen it that way especially given my idiot brothers treatment of you. You are new to the ways of pack behavior though so much of it seems to come naturally to you that I forget that. I was beginning to lose control when Jaken came in it set off protective instincts. Much like what just happened when I went to move the child and you instinctively protected them. It is a miracle that I did not kill him when he burst in." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome sighed. "I don't think I will ever understand."

"You will learn in time little miko."

At dinner that night Kagome was seated at Sesshomaru's right side with Shippo to her side while at his left sat Rin. Sesshomaru filled Kagome's plate, then the children, and finally his own. It seemed a bit ceremonial to Kagome, but she shrugged it off. Once their plates had been filled he motioned to the rest of the pack to take their fill from the table.

"Lord Sesshomaru this is more than I could ever manage to eat." Kagome protested.

"It is the way things are done Miko, you need to gain some weight anyway it is not seemly for someone in my pack to be so slender." He answered chuckling internally at her bright blush.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "By now I know that you have to be aware of the fact that I prefer to be called by name and not my title."

"Then perhaps you should call this Sesshomaru by his own name."

"I am merely trying to show the respect due a lord." She stammered.

"You are alpha female and therefore exempt." He stated simply.

The adults conversed while eating and before she knew it Shippo had crawled into her lap drifting to sleep. "What are the sleeping arrangements to be now that we are here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked not knowing if last night had been a fluke or not.

"Your arrangement will not change the children have their own rooms on each side of us."

"Would you not prefer your privacy at this point since we are safe here? I don't mind sleeping in with Shippo." She stammered trying to figure out why she would still be sleeping in the same bed.

"This Sesshomaru sleeps rarely, but alphas sleep together at all times. I want you in the same room because I work at my desk there at night and want to be able to watch over you." He fibbed slightly earning an odd glance from Sango.

"Where will Sango and I be able to continue my training during our stay?" She asked ignoring the groan she heard from over the table.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the slayer. "It has been a long journey and you worked hard on your way here. I think you both could use at least a few days of rest and pampering."

"I never would have thought to hear the word pamper from your mouth Sesshomaru." Kagome blushed lightly.

"It is not something easily earned with me Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes you deserve a break you work so hard to help us all of the time Kagome. Let someone take care of you for a while." Sango smiled at Kagome's shocked face. "Not everyone thinks like Inuyasha. Why don't we go to the bath house tonight?"

"Sango can you tell me more about pack behavior and dog demons? I am just so confused right now." Kagome begged while they relaxed in the bath house.

"A certain dog demon has your attention does he?" Sango teased.

Kagome blushed red hot. "I can admit he has caught my eye but I don't know what's going on or what to do."

Sango laughed. "Well he already treats you as alpha female as well as family pack, and has called you as such in the presence of the pack and the servants. He is possessive and even more protective over you than any of us. I would say whether you realize it or not you have his attention at the very least."

"What do you mean?" Kagome stuttered out.

"Even if you fall asleep elsewhere he moves you to sleep in his lap touching him along with what he considers your kit. He fills you plate first and hunted for you while we were on the road he is technically proving his worth as a mate. It is how dog demons court their females."

Kagome laughed and related the story from that morning when Sesshomaru had acted so odd. "He said he had nearly lost control whatever that means."

Sango was shocked. "Kagome you know what happens when Inuyasha would lose control right? Well it's not quite the same all the time with demons. There are varying degrees and reasons. Their beast... well think of it as a primal version of themselves within the same body. They go into a rage when they need to protect but they can also lose control to their beast if they find their mate and for some reason fight the impulse."

"Mate? Wait you cannot mean..."

"Yes it looks as if you are being courted by the lord of the west Kagome!" Sango chuckled.

"Well my mother always did want me to marry well." Kagome snickered turning red yet again. "I honestly can't say I mind though. I have feelings for him already, but I was honestly afraid I was falling into the same trap as I did with Inuyasha, you know falling for someone that could never love me." Which reminded Kagome of her wound reaching up her fingers lightly traced the wound that had been re-bandaged last night after Sesshomaru had clean the blood from her face. "Will you help me clean it?" She asked hesitantly wondering how she could have forgotten it was there.

Sango suddenly quiet moved forward removing the large bandage. "K...Kagome it's already healed." Sango exclaimed.

"That's not possible!"

"Believe me I know but it is." Sango muttered.

"How bad is the scaring?" Kagome cringed.

"Not bad actually it's just thin white lines where his claws struck."

Kagome scrambled for a mirror from her pack. "I just don't understand.

"You said Sesshomaru cleaned the blood before he transformed to rest. I assumed you meant with a cloth, but if he used his tongue the saliva has very strong healing agents in it." Sango murmured.

"Well he did use his tongue, I tried to stop him but he snarled at me."

Sango laughed. "It looks like even his beast is possessive. I knew when the guard touched you that it pushed him close, but I had no idea how close."

"You didn't get that clue when he literally cut someone's head off." Kagome asked pointedly.

Sango blushed. "I had already figured out at that point that he was courting you to be his mate. It made sense that he made an example of the guard at that point."

"You... You already knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome shouted.

"I saw that you liked him and didn't want you to back off because of everything that had happened with Inuyasha." Sango said quietly.

"You are probably right if I had known at first I would have fought a lot of what happened and tried to avoid him." Kagome admitted.

"Sesshomaru I want to know if you are trying to court me." Kagome asked that night as they lay down for bed. He had decided he would lie down even if he did not sleep.

"I keep forgetting that you have no idea." He chuckled. "Yes I am courting you little Miko."

She punched him playfully. "What have I told you about calling me that?" She snuggled into him falling asleep quickly with a smile on her face.

The next day found everyone in the garden listening to another story from Kagome when the guards called out the alarm. Inuyasha was approaching. Kagome began to tremble getting very quiet. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "We knew he would come. It will be alright I will not allow my pack to be hurt." Leaning down he whispered into her ear "I will not allow him to hurt my future mate."

Taking his hand Kagome stood at his side trembling but there. "Let's go meet the fool."

They found a full scale battle in front of the gates when they arrived. Kagome set her aura free allowing her power to be felt her hair dancing slightly in the air currents created by her own power. "Inuyasha! That is enough! What brings you here to your brother's doorstep?"

"I am here to take my pack back stupid wench. You and those stupid humans are mine to do with as I please. He can keep the kit he is more trouble that he is worth." Inuyasha snarled.

"I think you have forgotten something Inuyasha that kit is my son and will NOT be separated from me. You do not own us. We were a part of your pack, but that is no longer true. If you abuse those you care for they will leave." Kagome said furiously.

"Stupid wench he will use you and throw you away then where will you be? A useless courtesan to be passed around by his guests." Inuyasha snarled

Sesshomaru moved almost faster that her eyes could follow and had Inuyasha by the throat poison dripping from his claws burning his throat slowly. "You will not speak to the future lady of the west in that way; you will not look at her, or come near her. If you do I will finish what I have started here today." Sesshomaru tossed him to the ground motioning his soldiers into the castle he turned to leave the whelp on the ground.

Inuyasha lunged at his brother the instant his back was turned only to be caught mid air by a pink bubble. "That does it you stupid bastard how dare you attempt to hurt my future husband when his back is turned you worthless pitiful excuse for a hanyou! I will not allow you to attack my pack any longer." The bubble began to spark from the inside the purifying energy striking him as if it were lightning dancing inside a glass bottle continually bouncing around and back into him. After a few minutes she dropped him to the ground nearly dead turning her back to go back into the palace.

A long time later Inuyasha weakly dragged himself into the forest away from his brothers home. Laughter echoed through the forest as Kagura and Naraku watched him struggle. "What the hell do you two want? Just finish me off and leave."

"Poor pathetic little hanyou, did the little miko finally show you her power? What do you intend to do about it?" Naraku laughed.

"Shut up Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled barely recognizable from his burns.

"I can help you, you know. With the shikon no tama we can take that wenches soul and use it to bring Kikyo back to flesh so that you can mate the real thing instead of a worthless copy." Naraku lied smoothly looking at Kagura he laid his hand on her shoulder and Kagura's image distorted to make her an exact copy of Kikyo.

"Do you hear that Inuyasha he will help us to be together this body is failing me and I no longer have my powers. Please allow him to help us." Kikyo's voice came from Kagura's disguised body.

"I can make you whole again hanyou, do you accept the partnership? Will you help me to destroy your brother and your former pack to get the shikon?" Naraku fairly purred.

"Wait we will need Kagome for a while Naraku to find the shards then we can get rid of her." Kagura said.

"Fine I agree to help you Naraku." Inuyasha muttered. Immediately he felt his body fill with strength as a shard of the shikon was shoved into his chest healing him nearly instantly. Getting up he went to Kagura taking her into his arms kissing her hard. "We will be together as mates as soon as we can get this over with I promise my love."

Naraku laughed as mist encircled all of them and they flew to his latest hide out. 'That was entirely too easy. Soon we will have the jewel and I can kill them all and keep the miko for myself.' He laughed internally.

"Do you think he will live Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked a bit later back at the palace.

"I don't know Kagome you did what needed to be done, and we will do so again if he shows up later." Sesshomaru dragged her closer drying her tears.

"What happened to him? He was not like this when we began this journey." Kagome sobbed.

"He is a hanyou Kagome. There is a reason as harsh as it may be that they are generally killed at birth. Unlike full demons they do not have a demon side to control their beast... Their demon side is their beast which is controlled by their human blood. As they age the human blood is burned away by their demon blood and there is nothing left to control their beast eventually. The sword my father left for him helps to control it further but even with it he now begins to lose control. Eventually there will be a primitive killing machine in his place that with father's sword will still have the ability to plan and scheme. He has the possibility of becoming an enemy even more dangerous than Naraku." Sesshomaru explained quietly trying to soothe her.

"All this fighting then, the search for the shikon shards we have been pushing him closer to losing himself all this time. Dear goddess if I had only known." Kagome stuttered out.

"What could you have done if you had known? When you arrived here you were from a place that did not have this violence, you were lost, and alone. It speaks to your character that you survived at all." Sesshomaru held her close comforting her for the friend she had already lost in the scheme of things.


	3. Chapter 3

An: There are lemons n this chapter so fair warning folks read and skim over of you like.

Chapter 3

"How are we going to keep the hanyou fooled Naraku? He knows Kikyo well, and I definitely do not have miko powers." Kagura paced in front of Naraku's throne.

"We can hide that as the fake body losing the ability to hold your powers anymore. It will make the silly hanyou all the more willing to fight so that your body does not give out before we can beat them." Naraku chuckled.

"How far am I to let the hanyou go in order to convince him?" She sneered.

"You are his until I say otherwise so he may do with you as he will." Naraku growled.

"Wait, unlike Kikyo my body is not fake I can get pregnant Naraku." Kagura shrieked.

"Honestly I hope that you do it makes it all the better to keep the hanyou in line."

"You are such a sick bastard." Kagura sneered.

"Kikyo you look so beautiful in that kimono." Inuyasha pulled her close holding her in his arms. "Where do you want to go when this is all over? We can go anywhere you like to settle down and raise our pups."

"Can we leave really Inuyasha? No matter what happens Naraku will have control over us. I am afraid we have made a deal with the devil." She murmured laying her head on his chest.

"I have a plan already for that. Once we get your body back we will kill Naraku take what we will and leave the area."

"How can we consider killing Kagome though, I thought that she was your friend along with those other humans and the kit." Kikyo asked.

"They were useful, but once the shikon came into the picture my plan was to bring you back to me and make myself full demon to be worthy of you." He growled out.

"Oh Yasha you were always worthy of me. Don't you know that? "She reached up on tip toes to press her lips lightly to his own. 'Dear god I am falling for him myself. What am I going to do?' She thought frantically.

Inuyasha gathered her closer giving a chuffing purr like growl as he deepened the kiss. Her breath caught as his hand brushed her nipple through her layered clothing. Moaning she let her head fall back offering herself to him with complete trust. Growling he dragged his fangs over her neck nipping lightly at her velvety skin following the graceful column of her neck down to her collar. Gently his hands began to work at the ties of her kimono; he trailed kisses in the wake of the parting fabric until he found her nipple through the light chemise.

She cried out shuddering with pleasure as he drew on her nipple. Her fists clenched in his hair pulling him closer. "Oh god yes Yasha."

He spun in a slow half circle, with her lowering her to the bed and following her down. He tugged at the last laces of the chemise to bare her breasts. They were as pale as ivory and plump with cherry tips. When he took one into his mouth she arched her back crying out. He caught the sensitive tip between his teeth dragging his fangs lightly over it before suckling her again. Pushing her chemise up high he ran his fingers over her slit. Instantly his fingertips were drenched in her juices as her parted her. Kissing her deeply he found her button rubbing in light circles. She bucked her hips at the shock, but he rode her back down with the heel of his hand lightly flicking and rubbing her, his only thought that he needed to bring her to peak before he sought release himself.

"Shippo where are you! How could you do that to the poor nanny that is supposed to be watching you and Rin?" Kagome shouted as she searched for the kit and Sesshomaru's ward in the gardens.

"She sounds mad Shippo I told you we should have done our lessons before coming out to play." Rin whispered fiercely.

Hey you wanted to come out and play to!"

"Yeah, but I didn't tie up the nanny with the new plant magic you learned! Mom is going to be so mad when she finds out you have been getting lessons from papas general without her permission." She muttered.

"Shippo, Rin do not make me go and get your father to sniff you out! If you make me do that I will allow him to decide on your punishment as well!" Kagome shouted again coming closer.

Rin popped up like a fire had been lit under her. "We are over here mom." Shippo stood slowly beside her muttering about cowards.

"Shippo you will get straight up to the nursery and undo whatever you did to that poor nanny right this instant. I am so disappointed in you. Rin you will go with him and both of you will wait right there for me if you dare to move I swear I shall let your father deal with you." Kagome snapped out.

The fire went right out of the children as they trudged back towards the palace. "I did not know you had it in you love." Sesshomaru came out of the shadows.

"My children will not behave like little heathens. I want you to find that general of yours that has secretly been teaching my son mischief and bring him to the nursery as well." Kagome snapped still steaming. "If you were there the whole time you could have just come out and told me where they were you know."

He chuckled, "I could have but you are so cute and entertaining when you are angry." He teased earning a miko charged smack to his arm. "So what are you going to do to them?"

"They are going to help cook in the kitchens with cleaning duty for a week. Then we shall see how much energy our sweet babes have to make mischief." She muttered.

"You my love are a very evil woman." Sesshomaru smirked.

She smirked "I learned well from my mother. Just think one day you shall meet her."

Sesshomaru froze to the spot "There cannot possibly be two of you the kami's are not that evil"

"What was that my dear?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I said that I am going to go and retrieve the general that you wanted to meet." He hurried away silently hoping that his general survived the little miko's fury.

Kagome stood in the kitchens watching as her children whined their way through cleaning every single pot and dish that had been used by everyone who took part in the last meal. "Keep it up children and I will have you helping with the cooking to I'm sure you would love to get up before dawn to help make the bread for the day now wouldn't you?"

"No mommy we will be good and do the dishes without complaining." Rin answered quickly.

"Good because for the entire week you shall be doing them after every meal. I'm sure the staff will enjoy the break." Kagome chuckled when the children groaned.

Kagome now insisted on being at Shippo's lessons though she was more than thankful for the fox demon who took Shippo under his wing the kit was to mischievous for his own good. There would be no more shenanigans on their poor nanny while she could help it. She chuckled at the memory of the woman tied to a chair with a plant Shippo had learned to grow with the help of his fox magic. As much as she hated to admit it the situation had been rather amusing.

"Mommy look at me I learned a new trick!" Next thing Kagome knew she was being tackled by Miroku but the voice coming out of Miroku's body was her sons.

"Great job honey disguise can come in handy in a dangerous situation but you need to copy the voice to so as not to attract suspicion." Kagome chuckled.

Miroku's face took on a thoughtful quality before he looked up at her. "Lady Kagome will you do me the great honor of bearing me a child?"

Kagome fell back laughing hard. "Great job Shippo that was so good it was almost creepy!"

While training with fox fire Shippo severely damaged a tree making Kagome wince as she heard the trees spirit cry. "Shippo you must be careful remember everything that we live with on this planet has a spirit. Give me your hand and watch."

Kagome covered his hand over the trees bark and started to sing to the tree. Shippo saw as she had before the trees memories and felt its pain when he had damaged the tree. He felt it getting better as Kagome sang to it until its spirit sang back to her. "Wow that is an amazing gift mama. I'm sorry to have caused it pain."

"Its alright Shippo it is a lesson well learned to be more careful though alright." Kagome said gently.

Sesshomaru had walked up and stood beside the general as they watched the whole occurrence. She easily without really knowing about demon powers helped the kit perfect kitsune disguise and teach him value of life in the span of an hour. The general looked to Sesshomaru "If I didn't know any better I would think she were a demon her self. She has many rare gifts that one my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes I am a fortunate demon to have found one such as her."

All to soon the lesson was done and Kagome left to train with Sango in the dojo they had begun weapons training now though Sango only allowed the to use wooden practice swords for now. Kagome found herself getting bruised and beaten yet again as she learned to defend from a sword point of view. Sango was not one to take it easy on her either.

"Your sword is an extension of your arm Kagome not just something you are flinging about in hopes of hitting something. Once you come to grips with that you will have less bruises." Sango laughed guiding her through katas for the rest of their training session.

Kagome stood under the falling water in Sesshomaru's personal bath and allowed it to cascade down her body, rinsing away the grime and filth from her body. It had been a long hard day of training with Shippo and Sango she picked up the sponge and body wash, squirting some of the pale creamy liquid onto the sponge. Placing the bottle down she sighed and began rubbing the sponge all over her skin thinking, _"It sure feels good to be able to bathe now."_

She languidly ran the soapy sponge over her soft skin and revealed in the feel of becoming clean. She was going to have to go home soon to replace her bathing supplies and other things she noticed they were low on. Once she finished menstruating this time she would be out of feminine products to. She shook her head wondering if she would have to fight Sesshomaru the way she had Inuyasha to go home.

Her thoughts drifted to that morning in bed with Sesshomaru his kissing her hotly and hands roaming her body made her feel even more needy in her cycle. She felt so frustrated due to lack or relative privacy to take care of her needs during this time. She moved slowly to perch on the steps of the bath relaxing back she moved the sponge over her breasts with more purpose moaning as the water caressed her over sensitive skin. Dropping the sponge she closed her eyes and brought her hands up squeezing the plump flesh of her breasts stroking the nipples until they were hard and throbbing. She let out a low moan panting and spreading her legs wide her body heavy and flushed with arousal. Moving her hand between her thighs her slender finger traced circles around her clit her breath coming faster moaning as she felt herself getting close to orgasm. A keening wail fell from her lips as pleasure hit her body in wave after wave.

Unknown to her a pair of hard amber eyes watched her the entire time. The amber gaze turned slightly pink as he watched entranced as she slowly slid the sponge over her full breasts. He watched as the water and soap mixture coated her creamy mounds of flesh and dripped from her pretty pink nipples as she brought herself to release. He smirked as she started to move from her perch. His bitch was in need and he would be damned if he would deny her.

Before Kagome could leave the spring she found herself being pulled towards a masculine chest. A jolt of fear went down her spine until she looked down seeing red stripes upon the arms. "Sesshomaru."

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "You should have come to me I can give you what you need." Kagome shivered from the rough erotic promise in his voice. He laughed huskily as he snaked a hand down to her core stroking her already swollen clit. Kagome threw her head back moaning as she ground her backside against his throbbing cock. He circled her clit with his thumb as his fingers thrust into her readying her for what was to come.

"Please Sesshomaru!" Kagome begged trembling.

He turned her in his arms capturing her lips in a hungry kiss as he picked her up carrying her out of the bath and lying her gently on the floor beside it. His tongue traced her lips begging entrance which she happily granted opening to him. He moved his body over hers kissing and licking his way down to her breasts rolling his tongue around her nipple sucking gently as he stroked the other with his hand. Moaning he switched to the other breast bringing his hand back to her core pumping his finger inside her adding gradually until three fingers stretched her opening making her writhe underneath him.

She moaned and whimpered as her hips rose and fell against him wanting more. "Sesshomaru please take me!"

"If I take you Kagome it will be to mate be very sure while I can still stop and just bring you pleasure." Sesshomaru panted hard against her.

"Yes I want to be with you Sesshomaru always." Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru smirked and flipped her over on her hands and knees his hands holding her hips as he rubbed his cock against her dripping core. "You are mine now little miko. Do you understand?"

She whimpered pushing her hips back against his hips. Sesshomaru growled grabbing her hair pulling her head up. " Do you understand Kagome?" She whimpered and cried out yes I am yours. He let go his beast in full control as he buried himself to the hilt inside her in one thrust. She cried out in pain and pleasure as she felt his large cock break through her virgin barrier tears rolling down her cheeks. He stilled and kissed her gently as he waited for her to adjust whimpering slightly.

Kagome felt the pain slowly fade to be replaced with the feeling of being completely filled with an intense hunger for her mate. She moaned pushing her hips back against him in silent entreaty to continue. He growled lightly moving slowly at first being careful of her trying to keep his beat under tight rein after having hurt her. Her moans and whimpers were driving him mad so that when she begged him to go harder and faster he lost all control to his beast again.

His eyes turned dark ruby red and he started to take her hard and fast with demon speed pumping his cock into her as hard as he could. Her screams were music to his ears he felt his knot swelling inside as his end was near her walls clamping down on him as she found her release. He roared her name sinking his fangs into her neck as his seed pumped deep into her his knot locking in place to ensure the best chances at pupping his female.

Keeping her wrapped in his arms he moved them so that they lay on their side so not to crush her licking the blood away as she wriggled around uncomfortable with his knot locked into her.

Miroku passing Sesshomaru's bathing room heard the cries and his face spread into a pure lecherous grin as he thought amused,_"I can't wait to tell Sango."_

Sesshomaru easily carried his mate to his bed not bothering to clothe her as his chamber interconnected with his person bathing area. He knew it would be a few days before she woke beyond to eat and deal with physical issues. Her body would go through many internal changes though he wasn't sure just how much she would change given that she was a miko. He did know that she would be immortal, immune to his poison, and more powerful. Walking to the doors of his chambers he called for a servant.

"I will be within my chambers for the next week or so see that I am not disturbed unless it is an emergency. Send meals for two three times a day but knock and leave them and any important correspondence outside my door. Do not enter." Making his orders very clear he moved back into his bed chambers. 'I wonder if she is with child. I did not mean to allow myself to tie with her the first time and scare her.'

Moving back to his mate he lay down pulling her to him covering her with his tail as she knew she preferred to the covers. She had become quite partial to his tail petting it and running her nails through the fur even when she was not doing so knowingly. Laying his hand over her stomach where he both feared and hoped his child grew he wondered if she would be disappointed if she were pregnant.

The next morning he could already see some change in his mate her hair now had silver tips and her ears came to a delicate point. On her forehead she bore his mark lifting her hand he found dainty claws there. 'She is turning into a full blooded demon, but I still sense her holy powers. This is unheard of, but then so is a demon mating to a miko in the first place.'

A knock came on the door listening carefully he made sure the servant had retreated before sliding the door open. On the ground sat a tray with two meals and his correspondence that they considered important enough to give him. Sitting on the bed with the tray he brought Kagome into his lap "Kagome you have to wake up for a bit you need to eat."

"I am not hungry" she grumbled trying to fall back into sleep.

"Kagome you will wake up to eat." Sesshomaru commanded brushing the mating mark. She woke a bit groggy but enough to eat and for Sesshomaru to help her bath and take care of personal business. No sooner than he put her down she was asleep again.

Picking up the correspondence while he picked at his own meal he groaned. There was yet another offer of the northern lords daughter to mate and unite the territories. He quickly wrote a response that he had mated and would soon be throwing a ball to introduce his mate to the lords. He knew this would cause and uproar but found himself oddly looking forward to it.

_It took three full days for the changes in her body to take place. Her physical appearance did not change farther thankfully; it seemed he had quite a powerful dog demoness on his hands that also had the ability to use holy powers. He could feel the powers dancing together in a harmony that should be impossible within her body. He shook his head 'leave it Kagome to be pure enough to even get those kinds of forces to get along within her. This will make her the most powerful demoness in Japan and equal in power with myself.' He thought proudly._


	4. Chapter 4

An: Another lemon folks so again skim over if you do not like. Just a short chapter for you guys today.

Chapter 4

In Naraku's palace the spider demon paced as he considered his next move. He had sent the hanyou out on patrol that had lasted days longer than expected. That little bastard had better report straight to me when he arrives, and he better have a damn good excuse. Naraku mumbled as he went back and forth in the room.

Inuyasha barely skids to a stop from his rounds jumping to her window. Pausing for a moment, enjoying the sight of her sleeping, her beautiful body sprawled on top of the covers smiling when he noticed the robe she is wearing, one of his. She is so beautiful, my everything, she always has been, and she always will be.

'I can't wait anymore, I have to have her, before I go completely insane.' He thought as he jumped in slipping silently into her room. Stripping off his clothes at demon speed he made his way to her bed anticipation spreading hotly through his aching body."Kikyo. Wake up, lover." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, his hands already exploring her firm flesh under the robe. 'Fuck, she is perfection he couldn't wait much longer before I drive my flesh into hers.' He thought his fingers finding her nipple teasing the peak to attention sliding the robe up her body, baring her breasts. "Kikyo."

"Inuyasha? I've missed you." Her voice, husky with sleep, washed over me, her words causing my cock to tremble. She turned, moaning a little as I take one stiff nipple into my mouth, my fingers toying with the other peak. Gathering her close needing to feel her skin against mine I groan against her breast, sucking harder on her nipple, my mouth taking as much of her breast as I can fit inside my mouth.

"I've missed you, too. I'm sorry it's so late Kikyo, but I just couldn't wait another day to see you. I need you, lover. Do you want me?" I whisper to her, not giving her a chance to answer as my mouth claims her. I drive my tongue into her mouth, my fangs hissing downward. She meets my tongue, dueling with me as her hands reach down my body, stroking, caressing as only she can do. My tongue finds a rhythm, mimicking the action his swollen length is begging for. Her tongue wars with mine sliding past to find my fangs. She pushes her tongue against the tip of my sharp fang, piercing it to let her delectable blood spring forth. I nearly bury myself in her right then and there.

"Inuyasha. Look at me." My beautiful lover pants against my mouth. I tear myself away from her reluctantly, looking into her eyes. "Take me my love." Her words were all the encouragement I need. I lift her just enough to haul my robe completely off her body flinging it across the room. My large hands slide down her body, her silken skin a further torment to my senses. I can't deal with anything in the way of my desire and hooking my fingers into the waistband of her skimpy undergarments ripping them off her in one quick move. They flew across the room to land near the discarded robe. Fuck, that's so much better. He made his way down the bed licking and nipping every inch of her as I make my way to her delectable pussy her scent driving me mad with need.

"I have to taste you love. I need to taste you." His voice rough with passion he vaguely registers the whimpering sounds she's making settling between her thighs as she spreads herself open for me, just as I like it. One silky thigh drapes itself over my shoulder as I lower my mouth to her and take my first taste of her. His tongue sweeping over her wetness making him moan and shudder at the pure taste of her sucking her clit in and out of his mouth, finding the rhythm he knows she loves. Flicking his tongue faster and faster pushing a finger into her hot tight slickness driving it in and out in time with my tongue before adding a second finger to her folds, curling and rubbing against her sweet spot. Hearing her moan calling my name begging me to take her pleading incoherently for her release he wanted to fuck her senseless but the taste of her had him enthralled, holding me to her increasing his tempo just a little before he slipped the third finger into her driving her harder.

"Oh God Inuyasha! You're going to make me come baby. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." Kikyo pleads with me inflaming my passions further. I want to feel her release against my mouth. I want, no, I need to taste her juices as she comes a need as powerful as anything I have felt. I could devour her all night drinking up the ambrosia her sweet body produces so willingly for me. My tongue dances across her clit flicking back and forth rapidly my speed increasing as I feel her heartbeat race and her breathing become labored. My fingers slip back and forth in her tightness, slippery with her fluids. My pinky finger rubs into her, collecting moisture before heading south, teasing against her back entrance.

"Yeeeessssss!" Kikyo's voice reached into my lust drugged haze giving me the permission I desperately needed. Her hands tangled deeper into my hair pressing me deeper into her. Her legs spread just a little further her hips raising a little to give me better access to her most private places. I increased the pressure of my tongue on her clit just as the tip of my pinky pushed just inside her. It was all she needed to come completely undone her pussy clenching on my fingers as she flooded my mouth with the most wonderful taste in the world. I pull my fingers from her before driving my tongue in their place drinking deeply from her. Her walls flutter wildly against my tongue driving me further into the madness.

"Inuyasha. I need you inside me. Please take me." Kikyo's voice penetrated my haze reminding me how hard my cock was for her. My need to consume her every drop warred with my need to bury myself in her and fuck her senseless. Her pleas won out and I raised up to my knees my hand spreading her wetness on the hard throbbing length of my cock.

Kikyo took the moments break to flip herself over coming up on her hands and knees. I nearly came in my hand like a untried youth when I looked at her beautiful ass the firm round globes quivering with her excitement. She loved it when I took her like this telling me often how good it felt when we fucked like this. She looked back over her shoulder at me wiggling her ass in my direction. Her eyes were glassy with need her cheeks still flushed a gorgeous rosy tone from her orgasm.

I pulled her back against me, grinding my hips into hers prolonging the moment as long as I could. I reached under her, one hand going to cup one of her swaying breasts my large clawed hand fitting perfectly over the hanging globe. Her breath caught in her throat as lining myself up with her entrance the head of my cock brushing over her tender flesh. Fuck! I had to get control of myself or I was going to spill myself into her in my first stroke. I took a deep, completely unnecessary breath willing myself to calm down. I stroked my cock through her folds my tip absorbing the waves of heat her pussy was producing gasping out loud as I felt her fingers wrap around me as she reached down to take control.

"Now, Inuyasha. NOW!" My lover positioned me where she wanted me, and gave a push backwards with her hips forcing the head of my swelling length into her. "I can't wait any more. Do it now. Fuck me now. Right now!" Her words were heated coming from her in gasps and grunts as she tried her best to engulf me in her fire. What else could I do? I drove home pushing my entire length into her with one smooth move of my hips. She gasped as she always did as her tight channel spread to accommodate my girth, but I didn't have the control tonight that I usually have and I pulled out quickly before sinking to the hilt again hard and fast my hips slamming into her. I looked down to watch our bodies join turning myself on even more as I watched her ass slapping against my hips my length sliding in and out of her shiny with her fluids.

"Kikyo. My love. This is so fucking good. I haven't stopped thinking about this ever since we parted. I need you. I love you. I can't be without you ever again. You are mine. Mine. Do you understand me? I will not fail in protecting you this time I swear" he growled the words at her fucking her hard and fast.

"You never have to be alone again Inuyasha I love you and only you. I want this as bad as you do, my love. Love me. Fuck me. I'm yours. I'm yours forever." Kikyo panted, her hips swiveling and grinding back against me as I slammed into her tender flesh. I gathered her into my arms, pulling her back on my cock until her back was pressed against my chest. I took a moment to enjoy the sight of her beautiful full breasts bouncing in time with my thrusts. One hand drifted down her soft belly to tangle in her raven curls playing with her swollen folds my thumb rubbing soft circles on her clit.

She moaned the way she does when she eats her favorite desert and it was nearly my undoing. I growled deep in my chest and thrust more frantically into her. My mouth found her throat and I licked her skin, savoring her flavor for a moment before sinking my fangs delicately into her marking her mine. Her blood rose to meet my fangs, and I felt her explode all over me clenching her tight muscles on me. I was done. I pumped hard into her spilling my seed in hard fast spurts.

"I love you, Kikyo!" I cried out as we fell forward, tumbling. I turned my body so she would come down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly to my chest as her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate settled. I smiled my dead heart almost beating as her words drifted up to me. "I love you forever, Inuyasha. You are mine. I am yours."

Inuyasha drifted to sleep as Kagura laid a hand gently on her stomach wondering if she were already pregnant and hating herself for tricking the man she had come to so desperately love. She hated herself even more for being jealous of that dead clay bitch and wondering what would happen when Inuyasha found out that he had mated the wrong woman. She didn't know what the hell she would do if he rejected her especially if she were with child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome being up and about had been a relief to everyone in the western palace. The children had been wild with worry and causing havoc in their wake, and the servants had become fond of the little miko very quickly. The instant Kagome had walked out into the hallway it had been into havoc Shippo getting chased by Sango and throwing fox fire in his wake.

"Shippo you have to eat and take a bath!" Sango screamed in irritation.

"You are not my mamma!" Shippo hollered back over his shoulder.

Kagome shook her head stepping into his path her anger obvious on her face. Shippo barreled into her without even realizing she was there falling square on his bottom. "Watch where you.." Shippo started rubbing his bottom as he got up.

"I would be very careful how you finish that statement young man." Kagome growled utterly angry at her sons' behavior.

"Momma I am so happy you are finally awake!" Shippo jumped up and down with glee.

"I see you have been acting a heathen while I was unable to be here. Young man I am ashamed of you." Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes "I thought I was raising a better man than that." Turning to Sango she bowed. "Thank you sister for caring for my son I apologize deeply for his behavior."

"Please don't cry mamma I am sorry and I am sorry to you as well auntie Sango it was not my mommas' fault I knew better than to act like that. I am going to go and take a bath now and then to the kitchens to eat before I help cook with the dishes for a week again momma." Shippo bowed before tearing off to do as he had said.

Sango sighed. "You are going to have to teach me that skill for when I have children Kagome."

"It's a combination of honest shame and guilt dear Sango. I learned from the master which happens to be my own mother."Kagome giggled "How has Rin been acting?"

"She has been depressed and listless without either of you and Shippo has managed to drag her into quite a few of his pranks. The nanny quit the second day by the way." Sango sighed.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru growled from behind Kagome.

"I will take care of it love." Kagome said headed that way when Sango told them Rin was in the garden.

"Mamma you are finally back I thought you and Daddy were going away like my other parents!" Rin threw herself into Kagome's arms. Feeling Kagome shaking she pulled back to look up at her mother. "Mamma why are you crying are you alright?"

"I have failed as a mother haven't I Rin? Do you know how much I have heard about you and Shippo and the behavior you have shown in my absence?" Kagome sobbed.

Rin looked shame faced. "I am so sorry momma I have been really bad. It is not your fault I knew better I was just so worried." Rin looked down at her feet. "I need to go apologize to everyone huh?"

"I think you owe poor cook some work in her kitchen to don't you? I hear you two created a lot of problems in there."

"Yes mamma." Rin trudged towards the palace to go and help in the kitchen.

Kagome started when arms wrapped around her relaxing when she realized it was her mate. "Sango is right my love you have everyone around you wrapped around your finger and willing to do anything to please you." Sesshomaru murmured in her ear nipping at it. Kagome turned to face him in his arms "Surely not you my lord, you who are known to be so cold and perfect."

"Me most of all my love." Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her. "We need to arrange a ball for you to meet the other three lords I had to let the northern lord know that I was mated so that he would stop offering his daughter to me."

Kagome snarled at that thought. "Well she will get over the disappointment I am sure. As to the ball I know nothing about how to do that Sesshomaru I am no aristocrat."

"Relax love we will have my servants doing that work they are very well trained and I will teach you what you need to know when you meet the other lords. Honestly no matter how you act it does not matter they would have to risk war with my country if they were to try and hurt you."

"My lord a correspondence has come in from the northern lord." A servant bowed low holding out a silver tray with a parchment on it.

Waving the servant away Sesshomaru began to read snarling lowly at the content. "What is wrong?" Kagome asked.

"The northern lord has graciously decided to send the same daughter he wanted to betroth to me to help you with the ball. This missive says that she left the same day so should arrive today or tomorrow. I just know he is trying to start trouble or even hoping that she will challenge you for the right to be my mate." Sesshomaru growled.

"I thought you said you said they would risk war." She said quietly.

"This is a clever move on his part since she is a daughter then it would bring shame to her family, but if she were to win then it would be accepted. If she were to lose she would have to be killed by her own father. A dangerous move, but very clever."

"Oh dear god Sesshomaru what do we do? Does this mean that if she challenges me and wins you have to mate her? If she or I are killed in this challenge what does it mean?" Kagome began to shake not able to stand the thought of losing Sesshomaru.

"Listen to me if either of you die there are no consequences it is the choice of the victor to spare their opponent or not. I want you to just purify her on the spot if she challenges you. I don't want to risk the battle in which you would be without your powers. I would rather have a war with the north than to lose you." Sesshomaru held her tighter to him. 'I will not lose her after taking so long to find her.'

"What would happen to the children if she won and didn't want them?" Kagome whispered.

"She will not touch them they are my children." Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome relaxed. "I can live with whatever happens then. She better pray to whatever gods she knows because if she is coming for you I will not allow her to win." It was getting dark so she went to the children getting them ready for bed tucking them in and singing softly to them. She found that the actions were as comforting to her as they were to the children. Both kids were in bed with her when Sesshomaru came into their bed chamber. Saying nothing he climbed into bed gathering his family close.

Naraku laughed as he watched in Kanna's mirror. "So the newly mated couple already faces problems. I believe that we can arrange a way to be able to take advantage of this. Kaumi! He called forth one of his servants."

"Yes, my lord how can I be of service?" A beautiful woman knelt at his feet her silvery blue hair pooling around her. A crystal tear shaped sapphire held by a circle of small pearls hung on her forehead bringing out her icy blue eyes. She was small but well built and would definitely bring attention.

"I want you to take a few of my lesser demons and set a trap for the northern princess. Do not get directly involved. I want you to come in and kill the demons saving the princess and offering to be her guard insinuate yourself with her." He handed her a small version of Kanna's mirror no bigger than her hand. "Check in with me every night where no one will hear you so that I may give further orders.

Bowing low Kaumi left to do as she was told. 'I wonder what assignment is so important that he is sending me out.' She thought to herself.

A few days later the northern princess arrived in a flurry of activity. Her group had been attacked on the journey. Most were wounded and riding in the carriage while the princess and two others ran alongside. Kagome began giving orders immediately. "I want these people in the sick room now! Tell the healer to separate them for me I want the worst of the wounded in one area then the moderate and the minor wounds I will leave to her."

Kagome stayed in the sick room all day having saved the two mortally wounded she had moved to the rest one by one. "Please my lady you need to rest. You are swaying on your feet and the few that are left can wait a while their wounds are not life threatening." The healer begged.

About a half hour later Kagome gasped in fright when she was swung off her feet with no warning. Looking up at Sesshomaru she relaxed and glared at the healer. "Do not be angry with her love she did not send for me I felt your exhaustion. I thought you would have the common sense to rest but evidently not." Looking to the healer, "next time send for me the minute she needs to rest."

Walking out to her favorite place in the garden near the water he sat against a tree and laid her in his lap. It did not take long for the children who had been playing nearby to join them, Shippo hoping into his mother's lap while Rin leaned against him to go to sleep. A couple hours later the northern princess came upon them.

Shippo bounced out of his still sleeping mother's lap and looked back to see that Sesshomaru and Rin slept to. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Child you reek of my blood line. Where is my sister?"

"My birth mother died. I was orphaned and Lady Kagome adopted me." Shippo answered softly.

"Ridiculous you will come to be raised with me in the northern lands as heir." The northern princess reached for him.

A pink barrier appeared around Shippo before she could touch him. "Do not touch my child." A deep feminine snarl was heard.

"He is of my blood; he should be raised by me!" The princess shrieked.

"Oh and where were you when the thunder brothers wanted to skin him for his fur? I think not this is my final warning stay the hell away from my children." The snarl turned vicious and the princess hurried back inside.

A few days later Kagome found herself in a meeting with demon council comprised of all four lords including her mate. The northern princess had requested the meeting in order to challenge her she knew. At this point though she was not sure if it was over her son or her mate at this point, all she knew was either way the spoiled princess would have a fight on her hands.

"Before the council I challenge the lady Kagome's claim not only to the western lands, but to my blood relation. The kit named Shippo. He should be raised in the northern lands where he belongs." Kaurou spoiled princess of the north announced loudly.

"Be very careful of your actions lady Kaurou for you are even now bringing shame and scandal to your family with this decision. Did you think we would not hear of her help and kindness to you? We view the lady Kagome as worthy to rule at the western lords' side." The southern lord an old and wise dragon demon admonished.

"I am aware that this woman has laid claim to my sister's son as her own. She threatened me when I tried to take him into my care! He is the heir to our lands and should be raised there!" She answered through gritted teeth.

"I know no female that will not be aggressive when someone tries to take their young. You should have known better in the first place young woman." Sesshomaru snorted.

"I took in a child you knew nothing about your lands. He would have died that night without even your knowledge had I not taken him in, and yet you try to take him from me now." Kagome sneered.

"It's true my birth mother died giving birth to me so my father raised me. He was taking me to my mother's family with the new danger of the shikon shards popping up everywhere. My father sent word begging for an escort from the family but none ever came." Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms snuggling in sobbing.

"My father must not have believed it to be true." Kaurou admitted.

"Your father cost me my father then! I have a new family now. One that loves and protects me, I want nothing from the northern lands I give up any claim you think I may have but let me stay with my mother!" Shippo clung to Kagome who stroked him softly murmuring to him softly to try and calm him.

The southern lord turned to the northern lord, "did you receive such a missive?"

The northern lord turned blood red in rage. "I had not seen my first daughter in years how was I to believe something like that out of hand!"

"Yet you still did not send someone to check on the rumor? I would have gone to check into it if only to kill an imposter if needed." Sesshomaru noted.

"I agree." the eastern lord a beautiful panther demon with striking green eyes said thoughtfully.

"As do I" the southern lord said. "Majority over rules your claim to the boy is denied. He will not have any rights to the northern kingdom.

"I have taken the boy as my heir." Sesshomaru offered.

"Shippo heir of the west has been noted." The council decreed.

Kaurou stood steaming angry that she had not gotten her way. "Fine my lord, but what of my claim to challenge the lady for the western lands?" She ground out.

"What is the basis for your claim?"

"That woman was a human miko before she went through the mating ceremony she is a weak abomination!" Kaurou nearly screamed in frustration.

"You were human?" The eastern lord a graceful bird demon asked curiously.

"It is true. My name before mating Sesshomaru was Kagome Higurashi. I am the shikon miko." Kagome smirked at the gasps heard in the room.

"Impressive do you still have your holy powers young lady?" The southern lord leaned forward in his seat amusement dancing in his eyes at Kaurou's reaction.

"I do my lord." She moved her son to her shoulder and held out her right hand. A pink ball of purification energy floated there. "I believe the princess thinks me weak because I shield my powers you see it makes most people uncomfortable." She lowered her barrier holding in her aura it danced around her like wind lifting her hair to float gently around her. Once again the room gasped in shock making her smirk.

"Did you inherit any powers from Sesshomaru lady Kagome?" The dragon asked.

"I inherited all of them my lord." Holding out her other hand a green poison whip appeared in her hand. Then setting her son down she advised everyone in the room to move back and took on the demon form she had newly acquired. A huge black dog with silver tipped ears and a crescent on her head stood before them. "I wonder if the spoiled princess trying to take what does not belong to her knows that even before I became a demon I housed enough power to kill nearly every demon in this room. I am now an even match for Sesshomaru, and how do you think you would stand up to him little girl?"

"A fair warning it seems princess." The southern lord announced. "Do you wish to continue?"

"I do." Kaurou announced. "However I think her holy powers should be exempt during the match to make it a fair battle ground."

"Would it have been so fair if she had been the weakling you thought her to be? You would not have hesitated with your powers or agreed not to use them I assume." The southern lord glared down at the spoiled princess. "No you challenged someone more powerful without getting the facts so you will deal with the consequences. Request is denied."

"I agree." Sesshomaru seconded.

"This is a battle of demons her holy powers should be bound." The northern lord snarled.

"I second the northern lord." The eastern lord announced.

"Inconclusive it shall be left up to the challenged to use her powers or not."

"From what you have said here today you are challenging me based on the fact that you thought I was weak. Now that you have found different you want to block part of my powers it makes no sense. I will not agree to have my miko powers bound as it is painful but I will agree not to use them only if you agree to a nonlethal first blood match." Kagome shrugged.

Kaurou nodded looking up at the lords. "Challenge accepted to take place in one week at dusk the day after the ball. If either contestant is found to try and go after the other they forfeit the match as well as their life." The southern lord announced with a hard look aimed at the northern lords' daughter.

A few hours later Kaumi knelt at Kaurou's feet after having been called. "I want you to follow lady Kagome without being seen. I need to know her weakness before the challenge arrives."

"Am I to attack and kill her if the chance comes?"

Kaurou thought for a moment. "Only if it cannot be traced back to me. Now leave me."

"Why do you need the Western lands my lady. Mate me and I shall rule the Northern lands at your side." Tai her father's personal guard said from her side.

"Don't be ridiculous this way we have control over both sets of lands and you can stay as my personal guard and continue the way we have." Kaurou purred.

Kaumi bowed quickly leaving the room with a plan forming in her head as she went. She had found the perfect cover in the northern brat now she just had to report to Naraku. She needed to find out exactly how he wanted her to proceed.

"I don't think that you should trust her so easily she seems strange to me." Tai muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous Tai she could have killed us several times over by now if she really wanted to." Kaurou snapped growing tired of his clingy nature.

Kagome found herself wandering in the garden after dinner worried about the events of the day. 'if it comes down to it should I kill her? I don't trust her to leave it as first blood as agreed.' Her head snapped up as it began to get cold and a strange youki she did not recognize clouded in the area. "Come out now and tell me what you want."

"Most people don't notice the subtle build up of my youki until its too late and the cold slows their reflexes. I am impressed lady of the western lands." Kaumi stepped forward.

"I want to know what you are doing here; I know you came with the northern princess so you know that this garden is off limits." Kagome growled.

"Well, well the western lord did do well for himself you are observant, intelligent and powerful. It is unfortunate that I have to kill you now."

"You are very cocky for a lowly servant." Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows. "Did you really think I would allow my mate to wander alone with all the strangers in my household?" In the next moment a headless body fell to the ground. He had been so fast that Kaumi did not even have the ability to react at all.

"Wait love she has a shard." Kagome grimaced as she leaned down and dug it out of the dead woman's chest with her claws. "I thought you were still inside since everyone is still in the dining hall celebrating."

"I tucked the kids in and posted guards before coming out to watch over you."

"What do we do with her?" She asked softly.

"We give her back to the northern lord of course, Very publicly." His smile was downright evil.

"This belongs to your daughter." Sesshomaru snarled tossing the head at the northern lord the body dumped at his feet by a guard. "Your young one has been caught trying to kill my mate before the challenge."

"I have never seen that demon in my life." The northern lord sniffed haughtily.

"She came with your daughter's entourage and has been staying in her suite." Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't know what they are talking about daddy." Kaurou bleated pathetically.

"Tai come here." The northern lord commanded frowning. "I demand the truth I did not send that demoness here with you; did she arrive here with your group?"

"Yes my lord we were attacked along the way completely overwhelmed. She came to our aide and stayed on as a personal guard to the princess. I thought she had an agenda and told the princess I did not trust her." Tai answered immediately.

"Did Kaurou directly ask that demoness to attempt murder on lady Kagome?"

"No my lord she did not." Tai answered in half truth. While the princess had not asked she had agreed when asked.

"I apologize lord Sesshomaru I will pay reparation for the betrayal committed by a servant in our employ but it is obvious that my daughter was unaware of the plot." The northern lord said smoothly.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. "If anything else happens I will hold you personally responsible."

"Thank you so much Tai for keeping that from daddy. What can I do to repay you?" Kaurou approached him in her suite wearing a sheer robe.

"I should not have lied to my lord you have bewitched me."

"You did not really lie you just did not correct him with the truth." She purred slipping to her knees while her hands roamed his bare hips and ass.

"My lady please." He pleaded.

Grasping the base of Tai's cock, she guided it to her open eager mouth, anticipating the smooth skin and musky flavor so unique to him. She sucked the tip inside, swiping her tongue to gather the pre-cum already leaking. Tai's taste exploded on her tongue making her dampen between the thighs. She began to suck at his cock aggressively, taking him to the back of her throat and swallowing until she thought he may burst or collapse. Nothing pleased her more than the surge of power she felt when she made a man come apart giving up all of his control to her.

"Oh, oh yes." Tai's cries of pleasure gave her little warning before the hot streams of cum exploded in her mouth. She didn't stop sucking every last drop of fluid from his cock and then some. When he began to soften and pull away, Kaurou gripped him tighter and held him fast continuing to work her mouth along the thick length until he writhed and moaned in what she expected was a mass confusion between agony and pleasure.

Satisfied with Tai's reactions Kaurou slid her mouth off his cock with a loud pop and stood watching as his body began to relax and loosen. "My turn." She demanded shoving him to his knees shrugging off the robe she propped her leg on his shoulder shoving his face between her thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Another short chapter as the next will be long. :)

Chapter 6

For the next couple days as the decorations were completed with the ball it was peaceful, the northern princess sticking to her rooms. Sango stayed with Kagome at all times dressed in her Taija suit her hand on the hilt of her short sword like some kind of killer itching for a reason, which after hearing what had happened was not too far from the truth. "Sango this is ridiculous you are very aware I can take care of myself at this point. Why are you so insistent on playing body guard?"

"I am aware, but we don't need them to be aware Kagome. That is the reason your lessons have also been discontinued for the moment. We want to keep these people as ignorant as possible so that when you go up against that northern brat you can make an example of her." Sango growled.

"I don't understand why you are all so angry about this. I am alright, and I could have handled that demon even without Sesshomaru's having come along when he did."

"We failed to protect our alpha female Kagome. We were too lax in our security of you and you were going to be attacked for our mistake. Despite the fact that we know that you can care for yourself it is the packs job to do that. Your life is worth far more than any of ours." Sango nearly snarled.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Sango you are my sister not my body guard I would gladly give my life if it meant saving yours or any of our packs. I don't like feeling like I have been put on a pedestal because I have mated to the man that I love. Why can't our friendship just stay the same?"

"It has not changed to me Kagome. You are my beloved sister who is to be protected at all costs. Don't you see? You put me back together again every time I fell apart my rock to hold on to that loves me no matter what stupid thing I pull. I feel like it's my role that has changed. Since I trained you and your powers have gotten so strong I feel like you don't need me anymore." Sango whispered.

"Well if you need to be a body guard to feel needed and loved very well. No maiming and killing unless absolutely necessary though!" Kagome laughed through her tears hugging her friend. "Now go back to looking like a deranged killer!" Kagome demanded. This of course only served to make them both dissolve into a total fit of laughter sinking to the floor holding each other tight.

"I would ask what is going on, but somehow I think I would remain confused." Miroku laughed coming upon them in the hall on the floor laughing hysterically.

"We are in agreement monk." Sesshomaru smirked. "I was coming to inform you that the decorations in the ball room are complete for tonight my dear. I thought you would want to see them since you were so insistent on how they were to be done."

The mammoth ball room enclosed by doors carved intricately to show a pack of dog demons with a few cubs playing under the watchful eye of what was assumed to be the alpha female. Pushing the huge doors open she gasped. "It's perfect!" Streamers of gossamer silver cloth were hung from the chandelier and stung to the corners of the room creating a warm tented look on the ceiling with the light bouncing from the chandelier to the material creating the effect of lights dancing on the material. The walls were lined with chairs while the rest of the room was left open for dancing with an area at the front where pack seating and the musicians would be. The pack area was merely huge silver pillows on which pack members could rest and the children could sleep when tired. The rest of the room done in silver and the lightest blue created a magical effect.

"Kagome it's so beautiful! Where on earth did this idea come from?" Sango gasped staring around the room.

"It's what I dreamed of to meet and fall in love with my prince. In my time there are so many fairy tails of an ordinary girl meeting a handsome and charming prince and dancing the night away in a room like this. In those stories it was always my favorite part right here where they first began to fall in love. As it happens I didn't need it, but I wanted to share it with him instead." Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him leaning down to kiss her hard. "Now that I know that this room will stay this way." Pulling back he whispered low. "Soon we will have to christen your dream love." Kagome blushed madly slapping at him playfully.

Dinner went off without a hitch the northern princess again choosing to reside in her rooms. The ball was in full swing with demons of all kinds swirling about on the dance floor in a splash of jewel colored kimonos. It was nearing midnight when Kaurou made her entrance. The music stopped and people gasped in horror. She wore a sheer gossamer robe traipsing down the middle of the room the crowd parting in her wake. Her nipples had been painted and her womanhood obviously shaved hair piled high with a small tiara perched in her curls.

She bowed before Sesshomaru giving him an unobstructed view of her body through the robes collar. "My lord I am here to offer myself one more time. Mate me in front of these good people dissolving your match publicly and the match tomorrow morning will not be needed." She purred.

"I have had enough! You little slut do you think we cannot smell the other men on you just because you have not allowed them to take your innocence makes you no less the whore. If you do not step away from my mate this instant I swear to the goddess there will be nothing left of you to give back to your father." Kagome announced loudly enough for the entire ball room to hear.

"Now see here.." The northern lord began only to be interrupted.

"She does not lie no challenge can be issued. Your daughter is completely out of control and we will not allow a challenge from the north if she is killed this night. Her behavior has been completely unacceptable, but to openly challenge him to publicly renounce his mate by mating her in the middle of a ball. Any female would kill over that." All the lords nodded their agreement.

"You stupid bitch he was meant to be mine!" Kaurou snarled untying and dropping the robe to pool at her feet. "Take a good look my lord before you decide. I will throw strong pups and will not object if you need to use me to garner support."

"That's it. I am done dealing with you. Let me show you a trick I learned to use my powers without hurting any of the other demons around. I am betting you were banking on how many people were here including my son weren't you? That's even pettier trying to force my mates' hand. Too bad it won't work you stupid bitch. First rules of thumb learn what your opponent is capable of!"

A glistening pink bubble appeared around her lifting her into the air so that the spectacle would be seen by all. Deliberating she started with a very low voltage of miko power meant to cause painful burns and watched as the demon above screamed in agony every time the power bounced off the bubble and back into her. Slowly the voltage increased so that flesh was burned off and the bratty princess begged for mercy. Shrugging Kagome allowed the mercy of finally turning the bitch to ash.

The northern lord charged at Kagome eyes completely red. The lords stepped in front of Kagome not allowing him to pass. "Unless you want to join your daughter leave off your daughter acted dishonorably and received her due. You were told there would not be any challenges allowed this night."

He continued and the dragon lord laid a hand on the demons chest surrounding him in flame and within seconds he too was ash.

"Let this be a warning to you all. My mate and I will not allow challenges and this council will not as well. Do not challenge us unless you are prepared to meet your end. "Sesshomaru shouted backed by the council.

"This council has one more announcement to make." The fox lord spoke up. We had anticipated for this to happen and came to the conclusion that the northern lands shall be added to the western lands under lord Sesshomaru's rule as payment for the northern lords' trouble. There is no heir so in light of his dishonor and challenge to the west it is only right."

Kagome motioned to the musicians and took her mate by the hand urging him to the dance floor. It wasn't long before laughter flowed with the music again. Leaning her head on her mates chest Kagome quietly asked what this would mean for them. They obviously could not trust the people in the north if their former lord and princess is any example. How can we guarantee all those strangers safety?"

"We will find a way my love we can split our time between the two and leave a steward as well as guards that can be trusted with its care. I know there will be a lot of work to do there. The lord did not look after his people as I do. I will have much work before we can give Shippo such a legacy." Sesshomaru answered softly.

"We do I will stand by your side in all things."


End file.
